<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309262">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had messed up, the guilt was like nothing he had ever felt before, comparative only to the moment he had lost Christopher during the tsunami. Eddie had forgiven him, Christopher hadn't even thought he needed forgiving, and he knew Maddie would calm down soon enough. But it still didn't stop the self-loathing building up inside of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madney One-Shots, The Buckley Siblings One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think you've done enough?" </p><p>Buck flinched when his sister snapped at him, he had been on the receiving end of the Maddie wrath a few times but this was different. He had messed up, the guilt was like nothing he had ever felt before, comparative only to the moment he had lost Christopher during the tsunami. Eddie had forgiven him, Christopher hadn't even thought he needed forgiving, and he knew Maddie would calm down soon enough. But it still didn't stop the self-loathing building up inside of him, as he gulped in an attempt to stop the tears falling. </p><p>Chimney grabbed his wife's arm, pulling her away from her younger brother, "That's enough, Maddie." His tone was gentle, warning because he knew she didn't want to say anything she'd later come to regret. She was angry right then but it would dissipate and she'd realise accidents happen. The way he looked at her, the way his hand didn't move from her arm until she looked away from Buck, was enough for her to calm down only a little. </p><p>"Keep him away from me." She mumbled, and Chimney could only nod his head, groaning when she walked away before he turned to the younger Buckley. "She'll calm down, she's just..." He trailed off and frowned, the guilt had been on Buck's face the moment they had rushed through the hospital doors to find him standing there, covered in blood, their daughter's blood. He felt sick, but his wife was seething with rage, and he figured it was enough for the two of them. </p><p>"No, she has every right to hate me." Buck was good at guilt, he was extremely well versed in self-loathing and self-blame, Chimney knew he didn't need to add to that anymore than Maddie already had. It was only an accident, he had a few close-calls with the four year old himself, he had been warned by Hen and Athena that he'd be in the hospital at least once with the lively girl. It hadn't made it any easier, watching as his little girl cried in her mother's arms, as the nurse cleaned the wound on her head. </p><p>"Mia is going to be fine." He was mostly convincing himself, trying to ease the uneasiness he felt whilst trying to help his brother-in-law, too. </p><p>Buck wasn't accepting the words though, and he wouldn't meet Chimney's eyes, "We were just playing, messing around... I-I had her on my shoulders, I thought I had... I had a good grip. I always have a good grip, I don't know... I don't understand how I dropped her." The tears were finally beginning to fall, the ones he had held back since they had arrived at the hospital in a panic. </p><p>He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to alleviate the pain Buck was feeling right then, he'd be feeling the exact same way if it had been him. And it so easily could have been any of them. "It looked worse than it was, a few stitches, a sleepless night, she loves her Uncle Buck, you know that and Maddie is just full-blown momma bear right now and she will hate herself later." </p><p>"Uncle Buck!" They both turned when they heard the voice of the little girl they all adored, her arms wrapped around her mom, "They said we can take her home, just keep an eye on her." Maddie looked exhausted, and she refused to look at her brother, although he only had eyes for the four year old she was holding. </p><p>"I got a sticker and a lollipop!" Buck quickly wiped at his eyes and smiled, "Wow, you must have been a good girl." Whilst the eldest Han woman wouldn't even look at him, he was glad the youngest still seemed to be happy to see her Uncle. </p><p>"Can we get McDonalds?" Amelia's voice was sweet, and she yawned, burying her face in her mother's neck who had a tight hold on her, her hand rubbing her back. Chimney could see how close his wife was to breaking down, tears in her eyes as she managed to calm herself down from the pure rage she had been in when they had arrived. "You can get whatever you want, brave girl. Uncle Buck is paying."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>